UNFORGETTABLE
by kyumin0301
Summary: Kyuhyun hidup seorang diri hingga suatu hari saat dia memainkan gitar tuanya seorang gadis cantik mendatanginya sambil tersenyum. Dan mulai hari itu Kyuhyun menganggap gadis itu sudah merubah dunianya. Tapi... KYUMIN/ GS/ OOC/ TWOSHOOT/ Rate T/ Ending/ RnR
1. Chapter 1

**UNFORGETTABLE**

.

.

Pairing : KYUMIN

.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**~Happy Reading~**

.

.

Sebuah petikan gitar terdengar mengalun di sebuah taman kecil yang kini tampak sepi. Hanya ditemani suara desiran angin musim gugur, seorang pria berjaket hitam tampak sedang menarikan jemarinya diatas gitar yang mulai tua dimakan waktu. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi keindahan nada yang dihasilkannya. Sambil memejamkan matanya, sang pria mulai terhanyut dalam permainannya. Sesekali pria itu berhenti dan kemudian memainkannya kembali. Hingga tanpa sadar sebuah melodi tak bersyair itu sampai pada bagian akhir.

Suara tepukan tangan menyentakan si pria yang langsung membuka matanya lebar. Sesosok wanita sudah berdiri didepannya sambil tersenyum kagum masih dengan menepukan kedua tangannya.

"Permainan gitarmu bagus sekali" Puji sang wanita.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Aku kira tidak ada lagi orang yang mengunjungi taman ini kecuali aku?" Tanya sang pria heran.

"Suara gitarmu yang menuntunku kesini. Taman ini terlihat tidak buruk, tapi kenapa tidak ada yang datang? Apa karena udara masih dingin?". Si wanita mulai duduk, membuat si pria harus menggeser tubuhnya sedikit.

"Tidak. Taman ini memang selalu sepi. Tidak ada lagi orang yang mau mengunjungi taman kecil yang bahkan kini terlihat seperti kebun tak terawat. Mungkin aku satu-satunya"

"Dan aku" Sambung wanita itu cepat. "Oh iya kenalkan, aku Lee Sungmin" Wanita itu mrngulurkan tangan putihnya kearah pria yang duduk disampingnya.

Pria itu terdiam dan hanya memandangi tangan yang terulur padanya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tambah Sungmin.

Si pria terkesiap. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak ada orang yang mau berkenalan dengannya. Biasanya orang orang hanya akan memanggilnya si 'gitar kayu', karena kemanapun dia melangkah dia selalu membawa gitarnya.

Dengan ragu pria itu pun menyambut tangan Sungmin "Aku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun"

"Kenapa kau memainkan gitarmu di tempat seperti ini? Sayang sekali kan melodi seindah itu tidak ada yang mendengarnya"

"Aku selalu membutuhkan tempat ini saat berlatih, sepi dan tenang"

"Berlatih?"

"Iya. Seseorang menawarkanku untuk tampil di kafe barunya. Tapi aku merasa sangat gugup karena ini akan menjadi penampilan pertamaku di tempat seperti itu. Karena itulah aku perlu berlatih"

"Permainan gitarmu sangat hebat. Kenapa harus gugup?"

"Tidak semua orang berpikiran sepertimu kan. Lagi pula aku belum pernah tampil di kafe, biasanya aku hanya tampil di sudut jalan untuk mendapatkan sedikit uang"

"Wah. Kau pasti sudah menghibur banyak orang?" Wanita muda itu tersenyum. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. 'Apa hal itu pantas dibanggakan?' Pikirnya.

"Aku tidak tahu mereka terhibur atau tidak, yang penting mereka masih mau memberikan sedikit uangnya untukku"

" Kapan kau tampil? Mungkin aku bisa melihatmu"

"Hari Sabtu ini jam 7 malam di kafe yang berada di ujung jalan ini. Kau yakin akan melihatku?"

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak? Tenang. Aku pasti datang untuk mendukungmu"

Pertemuan pertama di musim gugur itu terasa begitu hangat, berbanding terbalik dengan udara yang masih terasa dingin di kulit.

.

ooOoo

.

Satu persatu pengunjung mulai berdatangan di sebuh kafe tepat di ujung jalan untuk mencicipi menu yang tersedia. Kefe ini baru dibuka satu minggu yang lalu, itulah sebabnya belum banyak pengunjung yang datang.

"Gitar kayu... maksudku Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Kim Jongwoon, si pemilik kafe.

"Sudah"

"Kalau begitu lekaslah. Pelangganku butuh hiburan"

"Baik"

Kyuhyun pun mulai berjalan menuju panggung kecil di tepi kafe. Sedikit menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, pria itu mulai menggerakan jemarinya di atas senar gitar.

.

**_Jiwoonjul arasseo neoui gieokdareul_**

**_Chingudeul hamkke moyeo soore jwibhanbam_**

**_Ne saenggake nan himdeul gonhae_**

**_Geuron jae sarasseo neul honja yeotjanha_**

**_Handdaeneun neol guwonira mideosseosseo_**

**_Mereoji gi jeonen_**

_._

**_Geugotmal hieokhae julsu itgeni_**

**_Naega neoui gyeotte jamsiratda neun geol_**

**_Gakkeum neol geori-eseo bolkabwa_**

**_Jorahan nal gyeo-ure bijwi danjanghagon hae_**

_._

**_Apheuji nanhi? Manhi geokjeongdwae_**

**_Hengbokhagetjiman neorul wihae gidohalkke_**

**_Giokhae dareul saram mannado_**

**_Naega neoui gyeote jamsi saratda neun geol_**

.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah pengunjung. Tidak ada satupun yang terlihat memperhatikannya kecuali...

Kecuali seorang wanita yang duduk di sudut sebelah kanan. Wanita itu bahkan ikut terhanyut dalam penampilan si ' gitar kayu'. Kepalanya berayun mengikuti alunan lagu dan bibirnya tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah wanita itu dan mulai menyanyikan lagunya kembali.

.

**_Apheuji nanhi? Manhi geokjeongdwae_**

**_Hengbokhagetjiman neorul wihae gidohalkke_**

**_Giokhae dareul saram mannado_**

**_Naega neoui gyeote jamsi saratda neun geol_**

**_Jamsi saratda... nneun geol_**

_._

Sungmin pun beridiri sambil bertepuk tangan sesaat setelah Kyuhyun berhasil menyelesaikan lagu pertamanya. Mata para pengunjung langsung mengarah ke arah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, barulah mereka ikut bertepuk tangan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah Sungmin. Setidaknya ada satu orang yang bertepuk tangan dengan tulus untuknya. Itu tidak buruk.

Si 'gitar kayu' pun memetik gitarnya kembali dan intro lagu 'Long Time No See' milik Lim Chang Jung mulai terdengar.

.

.

Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun di luar kafe sambil mengeratkan mantelnya. Tidak lama, pria itu pun muncul dan langsung berjalan ke arah Sungmin.

"Penampilanmu benar-benar bagus" Pujinya seperti waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Tapi sepertinya hanya kau yang berpikir seperti itu. Pengunjung yang lain bahkan tidak memperhatikan sama sekali penampilanku"

"Itu karena mereka tidak memasang telinga mereka dengan baik. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan obrolan dan makanan yang tersaji di depan mereka. Kalau saja mereka mendangarkan suara indahmu itu, aku rasa mereka akan bertekuk lutut memujamu"

"Kau berlebihan, tapi terima kasih kau sudah datang melihat penampilanku dan menjadi penonton pertamaku"

"Dan penggemar pertamamu" Sambung Sungmin.

"Ya, kau memang penggemar pertamaku". Keduanya pun tertawa. "Oh iya, dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu"

"Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini. Hanya dengan berjalan kaki juga sampai. Tapi kalau kau memaksa ingin mengantarku, apa boleh buat" Candanya. Dan keduanya kembali tertawa.

Sungmin dan kyuhyun pun mulai berjalan sesuai arah yang ditunjuk oleh sang wanita. Keduanya tampak akrab walaupun ini kali kedua mereka bertemu.

"Kyuhyun ah~? Bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya membuat Sungmin juga terpaksa ikut berhenti. Wanita itu menatap wajah Kyuhyun seakan pertanyaan 'ada apa?' muncul dilekukan wajahnya.

"Kau juga teman pertamaku. Tentu saja kau boleh memanggilku begitu... Sungmin ah~"

"Kau mengagetkanku. Kupikir ada apa kau tiba-tiba berhenti?". Mereka pun kembali berjalan. "Dan maksudmu apa dengan teman pertamamu?"

"Ya kau adalah teman pertamaku. Aku terbiasa hidup sendiri tanpa teman. Agak tabu mendengar orang memanggil namaku seakrab itu. Tapi aku menyukainya"

"Ya mulai sekarang aku adalah temanmu, Kyuhyun ah~" Ucap Sungmin sambil mengapit lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun hanya melihat tangan Sungmin yang melingkar di lengannya. Terasa hangat dan dekat.

.

ooOoo

.

"Gitarku ini sudah tua. Kalau aku mendapatkan uang, aku akan membeli gitar baru"

"Tapi gitarmu masih menghasilkan melodi yang bagus"

"Ya, itu karena aku yang terlalu pandai memainkannya"

Suara tawa terdengar dari kedua bibir mereka. Sore itu, di sebuah taman kecil milik mereka, keduanya kembali bertemu.

Sungmin sengaja menemani Kyuhyun berlatih untuk penampilannya nanti malam. Kini Kyuhyun memang bekerja di kafe itu, setidaknya dua kali dalam seminggu. Kafe itu memang mengadakan live music saat weekend.

"Apa nanti malam kau akan melihatku lagi?"

"Tentu saja. Aku kan penggemarmu"

"Kali ini kau harus duduk paling depan. Supaya aku mudah menemukan penggemarku"

"Kalau itu aku tidak janji" Ucap Sungmin sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mulai memainkan gitarnya.

"Nanti malam, aku akan menanyikan '7 years of love' kau yakin tidak mau duduk di depan?"

"Ummm, mungkin akan aku usahakan" Dan lagi-lagi mereka pun tertawa.

.

ooOoo

.

Tiga minggu sudah mereka saling mengenal dan selama itu pula mereka bertambah dekat. Mereka terlihat cocok dalam hal apapun. Bahkan mereka tidak segan untuk membanggakan diri mereka masing-masing. Setiap pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi selalu diakhiri dengan tawa.

Sungmin berjalan menuju kafe tempat Kyuhyun bernyanyi. Ini hari Sabtu minggu ketiga, itu artinya ini akan menjadi penampilan Kyuhyun yang ke lima di kafe itu.

Ujung dress hijau mudanya tampak bergerak setiap dia melangkah. Perlahan langkah kakinya mulai mendekati pintu masuk kafe yang ternyata sudah banyak antrian dan sebagian dari mereka adalah anak remaja.

Sungmin pun berdiri di antrian paling belakang. Tidak aneh sebenarnya, karena mulai minggu kedua pengunjung mulai banyak yang datang saat weekend untuk menyaksikan penampilan Kyuhyun. Tapi ini benar-benar kemajuan yang pesat, setidaknya kemarin dia tidak perlu mengantri seperti ini hanya untuk masuk.

Akhirnya bagiannya pun tiba. Donghae— si pelayan kafe pun langsung menyambutnya.

"Ah Sungmin, kenapa kau ikut mengantri? Kau bisa langsung masuk kesini tanpa harus mengantri bersama para anak sekolah itu"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Kau kan sudah masuk ke dalam pelanggan tetap kami. sudah pasti akan ada perlakuan istimewa. Kalau begitu aku akan menunujukkan mejamu"

Donghae pun membimbing Sungmin menuju mejanya. Seringnya Sungmin kesini, membuat wanita itu juga akrab dengan karyawan disana. Bagaimana pun semua karyawan kafe adalah teman Kyuhyun sekarang, jadi mereka juga akan menjadi teman Sungmin.

"Disini mejamu. Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat spesial karena aku yakin kau pasti akan datang. Dan Kau tahu? Kyuhyun akan menampilkan sesuatu yang istimewa malam ini"

"Benarkah? Dia tidak bilang padaku"

"Karena itu kejutan. Jadi sekarang kau duduklah. Dan oh iya, kau ingin pesan yang biasa atau ada yang lain?"

"Yang biasa saja. Terima kasih"

Pria bernama Donghae itu pun memutar tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin. Tempat ini memang spesial karena berada tepat di depan panggung kecil dan pasti Kyuhyun akan langsung bisa menemukannya di antara puluhan pengunjung yang dari tadi sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat penampilan sang 'gitar kayu'.

Akhirnya si 'gitar kayu' pun keluar dan langsung duduk di kursi sambl memangku gitar andalannya. Pria itu tersenyum saat menemukan Sungmin duduk di deretan paling depan. Kyuhyun meraih mic nya dan mulai menyapa para pengunjung yang lansung dibalas dengan teriakan histeris khas remaja.

"Hari ini, saya akan menampilkan sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Saya harap kalian menyukainya"

Kyuhyun mulai memetik gitarnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada ujung mic.

.

_**Isn't**__**she lovely  
Isn't she wonderful  
Isn't she precious  
Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love**_

Sambil bernyanyi, sesekali Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Sungmin dan tersenyum pada gadis cantik itu.

_**Isn't she pretty  
Truly the angel's best  
Boy, I'm so happy  
We have been heaven blessed  
I can't believe what God has done  
Through us he's given life to one  
But isn't she lovely made from love**_

Kyuhyun berhenti memainkan gitarnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya. Sebuah harmonika. Pria itu memainkannya dengan begitu baik, membuat semua orang ikut terbawa dalam melodi yang dihasilkan dari harmonika tersebut. Kyuhyun pun kembali memetik gitarnya.

_**Isn't she lovely  
Life and love are the same  
Life is Aisha  
The meaning of her name  
Londie, it could have not been done  
Without you who conceived the one  
That's so very lovely made from love**_

_._

Kyuhyun mengajak pengunjung untuk bernyanyi bersama. Dengan kompak mereka pun bernyanyi. Kyuhyun kembali memainkan harmonikanya dan kali ini dengan melodi yang lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Dan lagu itu pun diakhiri dengan suara lengkingan harmonika yang begitu pas.

Semuanya bertepuk tangan dan bersorak menyebut namanya setelah dia berhasil menyelesaikan penampilan pembukanya dengan begitu baik.

.

.

Seperti biasa, setelah Kyuhyun tampil maka lelaki itu akan mengantar Sungmin pulang dan kini mereka sedang berjalan berdampingan.

"Aku lihat tadi kau mendapat tempat yang sangat bagus"

"Ya. Donghae sangat baik memberikan tempat itu untukku karena dia tahu aku pasti datang"

"Tentu saja kau pasti datang. Kau kan penggemar pertamaku" Canda Kyuhyun.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut saat baru sampai kafe. Aku pikir apa aku salah masuk, kenapa banyak sekali orang yang mengantri? Tapi ternyata mereka semua itu penggemarmu. Yaa! Kau sekarang sudah punya banyak penggemar Kyuhyun ah~" Sungmin sedikit memukul lengan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku tetap ingin penggemar pertamaku hadir di setiap penampilanku"

"Kau pikir aku selalu punya banyak waktu untukmu" Sungmin melangkah cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Ya kau selalu punya banyak waktu untuk melihatku, Min" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak mulai mengejar Sungmin dengan berlari kecil.

Mereka pun akhirnya kembali berjalan berdampingan diselingi dengan obrolan kecil dan tawa yang selalu keluar dari bibir mereka selama perjalanan menuju rumah Sungmin.

"Sudah sampai" Ucap Sungmin. Keduanya kini sudah sampai di pertigaan jalan.

"Sebenarnya dimana rumahmu? Kenapa kau selalu memintaku untuk mengantarku sampai jalan ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Mulai dari hari pertama Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin hingga hari ini, gadis itu selalu minta diantar sampai ujung jalan ini bahkan Kyuhyun belum tahu dimana rumah Sungmin sebenarnya.

"Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini. Hanya jalan sedikit dan akan sampai. Flatmu kan berlawanan arah dengan rumahku, kalau kau mengantarku benar-benar sampai rumah akan terlalu jauh saat kau pulang"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa"

"Sampai jumpa"

.

ooOoo

.

Taman kecil itu kembali dikunjungi oleh dua insan yang bahkan kini mengaku sebagai si pemilik taman. Dua manusia yang hampir setiap hari menghabiskan waktu bersama di taman yang mulai terlihat seperti taman pada umumnya karena mereka berdua berinisiatif untuk merapikan taman tersebut. Setidaknya taman itu menjadi tempat rahasia mereka, tidak ada salahnya untuk membersihkannya kan?

"Semakin hari penampilanmu semakin baik dan penggemarmu juga semakin banyak. Aku bahkan harus berebut tempat dengan mereka karena Donghae kewalahan untuk mengaturnya"

"Mereka pasti menyusahkanmu ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah khawatir yang dibuat-buat, membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya begitulah"

"Mereka begitu karena ingin melihat idola mereka yang tampan ini dari dekat"

"Tampan?"

"Iya. Kau setuju kan dengan ucapanku itu?" Dan mulailah Kyuhyun dengan kalimat narsisnya.

"Kau benar. Kau memang tampan" Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Ya kalau dilihat dengan seksama, Kyuhyun memang pria yang tampan. Dia tinggi, berkulit putih dan berkharisma. Semua orang pasti stuju dengan pikiran Sungmin itu.

"Dan kau cantik" Sambung Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Rambutmu yang membuatmu cantik"

"Rambutku? Hanya rambutku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti. "Kau cantik karena rambutmu yang indah itu. Coba saja kalau kau tak berambut, kau pasti terlihat jelek" Ejek Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mendengus sebal.

"Kau memang menyebalkan" Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihat sikap Sungmin. Ya tentu saja bukan hanya karena rambutnya. Sungmin sangat cantik. Dengan suaranya yang lembut, tutur katanya yang sopan dan senyumannya yang tulus. Gadis itu begitu cantik bukan hanya secara fisik tapi juga secara psikis.

"Min, apa lagu yang ingin kau dengarkan? Aku akan menyanyikannya sabtu ini untukmu. Spesial untuk penggemar pertamaku"

"Lagu ya?" Sungmin tampak berpikir.

"Iya, katakan lagu apa dan aku akan usahakan untuk menyanyikannya sabtu ini. setidaknya aku harus memberikan penampilan spesial untuk orang yang selalu hadir dalam setiap penampilanku. Ini akan menjadi penampilanku yang ke tiga belas. Itu artinya kau sudah hadir sebanyak dua belas kali"

"How Am I Supposed To Live Without You, apa kau bisa nyanyikan lagu itu untukku?"

"Lagu itu? Aku pikir kau akan meminta lagu yang lebih ceria. Tapi baiklah akan aku usahakan. Apa lagu itu punya kenangan untukmu?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mendengar kau menyanyikannya" Lirihnya.

"Umm... baiklah"

Keduanya terdiam, entah kenapa suasana tiba-tiba saja terasa canggung.

"Kyuhyun ah~,apa impianmu?" Tanya Sungmin tuba-tiba.

"Impianku? Untuk sekarang ini aku ingin menjadi penyanyi terkenal"

"Sekarang pun kau sudah terkenal"

"Belum Sungmin. Aku ingin menjadi penyanyi terkenal yang tampil di layar kaca. Dulu orang tuaku membuangku dan temanku di panti entah kenapa enggan berteman denganku. Aku hanya ingin menunjukan pada mereka bahwa aku bisa berhasil"

Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas seakan dirinya melihat sesosok bocah kecil yang selalu sendiri. Sosok itu adalah si Kyuhyun kecil. Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Ini bukan sebuah rahasia lagi untuknya. Kyuhyun benar-benar menganggap Sungmin sahabat baiknya sehingga lelaki itu menceritakan semua alur hidupnya pada Sungmin.

"Mereka pasti menyesal sudah melakukan hal itu padamu"

"Dan satu lagi kenapa aku ingin menjadi terkenal" Ucap Kyuhyun. Sebuah pertanyaan 'Apa lagi?' muncul di mimik wajah gadis cantik itu. "Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Hyuna" Sambung Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Hyuna?"

"Iya. Kau pasti mengetahuinya kan? Hyuna trouble maker? Jangan bilang kau tidak—"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku pikir kau akan mengatakan alasan yang lebih penting dari pada itu" Dengus Sungmin.

"Itu kan juga penting. Lalu kau? Apa impianmu?" Kini ganti Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

Sungmin tampak menghela nafasnya. "Impianku— ingin hadir di konser pertamamu. Konser tunggal pertamamu"

"Konser pertamaku? Impian terbesarmu hanya itu?"

"Ya"

"Kalau impianku tercapai aku akan mengusahakan impianmu juga tercapai"

"Kau harus berusaha"

"Haaah, impianmu terdengar sepele tapi begitu sulit dilakukan. Bagaiamana caranya aku bisa terkenal?"

"Kau hanya perlu berusaha, Kyu" Ucap Sungmin.

.

ooOoo

.

Lagi dan lagi Kyuhyun membius pengunjung kafe dengan suaranya yang merdu juga petikan senar gitar tuanya yang begitu apik. Setelah Kyuhyun berhasil menyanyikan lagu permintaan Sungmin, semua orang beridiri dan bertepuk tangan untuk pemuda berbakat itu.

Senyum tak henti-hentinya merekah di bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Apakah dengan ini semuanya akan menjadi awal?

Semoga saja...

.

.

Sungmin menemui Kyuhyun di ruangan pribadi milik Kim Jongwoon. Disana Kyuhyun sedang beristirahat dan berbincang dengan si pemilik kafe.

"Hai Sungmin" Sapa Jongwoon.

"Hai oppa"

"Kau kesini pasti ingin bertemu dengan si pembawa uang ini ya?" Ucap Jongwoon sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Pembawa uang? Ya itu adalah julukan baru untuk Kyuhyun karena bagaimanapun kafenya akan ramai pelanggan saat Kyuhyun tampil.

"Aku rasa lebih tepat kalau kau bilang si pembawa gadis remaja. Lihat saja pelangganmu didominasi oleh gadis remaja"

"Kau benar" Mereka pun tertawa sebelum seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan dan membukanya. Donghae masuk ke dalam diikuti oleh seorang pria paruh baya dibelakangnya.

"Orang ini bilang ingin bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun" Ucap Donghae.

Jongwoon sedikit melihat ke arah pintu sebelum mempersilahkan pria paruh baya itu untuk masuk.

"Duduklah, Tuan. Ada perlu apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Jongwoon pada pria berjas itu.

"Perkenalkan saya Lee Sooman. Saya tidak sengaja mengunjungi kafe milik Anda ini dan melihat penampilan Kyuhyun ssi~ yang begitu bagus. Saya dari SM Ent ingin menawarkan Cho Kyuhyun untuk audisi di kantor kami" Ucapan pria itu membaut ketiganya menganga.

SM Ent? Siapa yang tidak tahu tempat apa itu? Semua orang berbondong-bondong mengikuti audisi yang diadakan perusahaan itu untuk bisa menjadi artis di bawah naungan production house sebesar itu. Dan hari ini, detik ini seseorang menawarkan Kyuhyun untuk audisi.

"Maksud Anda?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Anda sangat berbakat. Saya hanya ingin menawarkan kepada Anda untuk audisi disana dan mungkin bisa menjadi artis dibawah bimbingan kami"

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun masih tak percaya bahkan nada bicaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Iya. Kalau Anda tertarik, Anda bisa datang besok ke kantor kami jam dua siang. Saya harap Anda bisa datang"

"Ya, saya akan memikirkannya"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

Sepeninggal Lee Sooman ketiganya masih diam membatu dan sebuah teriakan menyentakan mereka.

"KYUHYUN! INI BENAR-BENAR BERITA BAIK. AKU BANGGA PADAMU" Teriak Sungmin sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat.

"Kau pasti akan menjadi orang yang lebih terkenal" Ucap Jongwoon sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

Ini kah awal dari impian itu? Impian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?

.

ooOoo

.

"Haruskah kau membeli gitar baru? Gitarmu masih enak didengar"

"Aku harus menampilkan yang terbaik, Min. Lagi pula aku sengaja mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli gitar baru. Aku pernah bilang padamu kan"

Keduanya pun kembali mengelilingi toko alat musik untuk mencari gitar yang cocok untuk Kyuhyun. Memang gitar milik Kyuhyun sudah begitu tua mengingat gitar itu diberikan oleh pemilik panti sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menenteng sebuah gitar kayu yang masih tampak mulus.

"Itu bagus. Bagiku semuanya bagus"

"Coba dengar" Kyuhyun memetik gitar itu. "Bagaimana suaranya?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Bagus. Tapi entah kenapa aku lebih suka suara gitar tuamu itu"

"Itu karena gitar ini masih baru. Lama-lama juga akan terbiasa. Baiklah aku ambil yang ini saja"

.

.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan setelah keluar dari toko alat musik. Kyuhyun tampak menenteng gitar barunya sedangkan Sungmin membawa gitar lama milik Kyuhyun.

"Apa nanti kau benar-benar tidak bisa menemaniku ke SM?"

"Siang ini aku ada urusan, jadi aku tidak bisa. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku pasti mendoakanmu supaya berhasil"

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi padamu Sungmin. Kau banyak membantuku. Dan berkat lagu pilihanmu, aku bisa mendapat tawaran seperti itu"

"Percayalah itu karena usahamu, Kyu"

.

ooOoo

.

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu, dengan begitu masa training Kyuhyun berakhir. Pria muda berbakat itu sudah mempunyai beberapa jadwal yang diatur oleh manajemennya. Mengisi beberapa ost drama dan yang paling utama adalah debutnya dengan single pertamanya. Bila lagu single itu sukses, maka dia akan meluncurkan album. Dan Kyuhyun sangat berharap itu terjadi.

Setelah selesai berlatih vocal, Kyuhyun memilih untuk beristirahat diruangan itu sambil meminum air mineral. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh ruang latihan, tidak terasa dia sudah berada disini selama 3 bulan bahkan dia masih mengingat saat dia pertama kali datang kesini. Begitu gugup dan linglung. Tapi akhirnya semua kegugupan itu sirna saat semua orang diruang audisi itu memuji kehebatannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mengingatnya. Entah kenapa semua terasa lucu baginya sekarang. Disini dia benar-benar dibimbing bagaimana caranya menghibur banyak orang, dan itu sangat membantunya.

Pintu ruang latihan terbuka. Seorang pria masuk dan langsung duduk di dekat Kyuhyun. Pria itu adalah Park Jungsoo, manajernya.

"Kyuhyun ah~, aku ada sesuatu untukmu" Pria bernama Jungsoo itu memberikan sebuah kotak pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka kotak itu dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, hyung" Ucapnya.

"Kau pasti sangat membutuhkan ponsel jadi aku membelikanmu sebagai hadiah berakhirnya masa trainingmu. Kau sudah berusaha dengan sangat baik"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel itu dari dalam kotak dan mengaktifkannya. Kontak ponsel itu ternyata sudah diisi.

"Aku sudah memasukan nomerku dan nomer-nomer penting lainnya" Sambung sang manajer.

"Kau banyak membantuku, hyung" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian dia kembali manatap ponselnya.

'Aku bahkan tidak tahu nomer ponsel Sungmin' Batinnya.

Kyuhyun sangat menyesal kenapa dia tidak meminta nomer ponsel gadis itu sebelum kesini. Walaupun dia dulu tidak memiliki ponsel, dia kan bisa mencatatnya di kertas. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa begitu bodoh saat ini.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu ke dorm. Ayo" Ajak Jungsoo.

.

ooOoo

.

Kyuhyun begitu sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Seperti harapannya, pria itu sukses dengan ost yang dinyanyikannya di beberapa drama sekaligus begitu juga dengan single pertamanya yang berjudul 'Love Dust'. Semuanya menuai sukses. Dan saat ini pria itu sedang sibuk menyiapkan album pertamanya yang berisi sepuluh lagu. Lagu itu memang hampir semuanya ber-genre ballad karena Kyuhyun sangat piawai dalam genre itu.

Kyuhyun benar-benar sibuk dari pagi sampai malam bahkan bisa sampai pagi lagi. Tapi itu semua dijalaninya dengan tekun. Setidaknya harus bersusah-susah dahulu sebelum bersenang-senang. Semua kesempatan sudah ada di depan mata dan dia hanya berkewajiban untuk menggunakannya dengan sebaik-baiknya.

.

ooOoo

.

Lagu utama dalam albumnya sudah rilis dua hari lalu, dan saat ini Kyuhyun sedang latihan untuk penampilan pertamanya hari ini di sebuah stasiun tv. Dirinya benar-benar gugup. Ini pertama kalinya dia akan tampil secara langsung di televisi dan semoga saja semua sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Kyuhyun ssi~, silahkan check sound sekali lagi" Seorang staff menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk check sound. Pria itu pun kembali ke atas stage.

Hari ini dia akan menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul 'Love Again'. Lagu itu sengaja dijadikan lagu andalan karena sama dengan judul albumnya.

Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagunya tanpa kesalahan sama sekali. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan yang masih tampak kosong. Dia begitu tidak sabar, melihat tempat duduk didepannya terisi penuh dengan penonton terutama penggemarnya yang sudah berbaik hati menjadikannya idola.

Mengingat soal penggemar, pria itu jadi teringat Lee Sungmin. Apakah hari ini gadis itu akan datang ke studio untuk melihat penampilannya? Bagaimanapun Sungmin sudah mendaulatkan dirinya sebagai penggemar Kyuhyun, jadi seharusnya gadis itu datang kan?

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum memikirkan Sungmin. Ah betapa dia sangat merindukan gadis baik hati itu.

.

.

"Hyuk, kita harus cepat. Aku ingin mendapat tempat duduk paling depan" Sungmin sedikit berlari sambil menarik tangan gadis disebelahnya.

"Min, pelan-pelan saja. Nanti kau terjatuh"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, Hyuk" Gadis yang dipanggil Hyuk itu akhirnya pasrah ditarik kuat oleh Sungmin.

Hari ini Sungmin sudah mempersiapkan dirinya sekuat mungkin untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk paling depan. Dengan ditemani oleh sang sepupu bernama Lee HyukJae, Sungmin berusaha menyingkirkan orang-orang didepannya. Akhirnya setelah lelah berlari, kedua gadis itu pun berhasil mendapat duduk di deretan paling depan.

"Hyuk, apa menurutmu Kyuhyun bisa melihatku kalau kiita duduk disini?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ini sudah yang paling depan, Min. Tentu saja dia bisa melihatmu"

"Semoga saja" Doanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap dibelakang stage. Setelah penampilan ini maka gilirannya untuk tampil. Suara tepukan tangan sudah terdengar, itu berarti si penampil sebelumnya sudah selesai. Mendengar namanya disebut, Kyuhyun pun menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum melangkah menuju stage.

Sambil terus mengembangkan senyum, pandangan Kyuhyun mengedar, kini semuanya terisi penuh. Penggemarnya bahkan bersorak memanggil namanya dengan begitu lantang.

Pandangannya terus mengedar menelusuri semua penonton yang masih bisa dijangkau oleh matanya hingga tiba-tiba saja dia menangkap siluet gadis cantik yang begitu familiar baginya.

Gadis itu duduk dideretan paling depan. Walaupun tidak begitu jelas, tapi Kyuhyun sangat yakin gadis itu sedang tersenyum padanya. Senyum khas seorang Lee Sungmin, dan itu adalah senyuman yang begitu disukai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum ke arah gadis itu.

.

.

Sungmin bersorak saat Kyuhyun mulai memasuki stage dan berdiri ditengah. Entah kenapa rasanya Kyuhyun sangat pas berdiri disana dan itu sangat membanggakan. Sungmin tersenyum. Sahabatnya sudah berhasil meraih impiannya, akankah impiannya juga akan tercapai?

Mata Sungmin mengerjap saat tanpa sadar Kyuhyun yang berdiri di tengah stage melihat ke arahnya dan tersenyum padanya. Ini rasanya sama seperti saat pertama kali Kyuhyun bisa menemukannya diantara penonton yang lain. Hal itu membuat Sungmin kembali tersenyum.

Suara intro musik mulai terdengar. Sang idola bersiap untuk mulai menyanyakan lagu miliknya.

.

_**Yeogikkajiin geot gatasseo naui gieogi  
Dasin mot bol eolguldeulman seuchyeoga  
Amugeotdo hal su eobseotdeon kkeute seoseo  
Du son moa gidoman haesseo**_

I thought this was the end of my memory  
The faces I'll never see again pass me by  
I stood at the end where I couldn't do anything  
I put my hands together and just prayed

_**Ajik motdahan nae maeumeul jeonhal su itge**_

So I could show you my heart, That still hasn't done everything

_**Dasi ireona nal gidaryeojun geudael bogo sipeo  
Dasi doraga hago sipeun mal saranghamnida**_

Get up again, I want to see you who has waited for me  
Go back again, I want to say "I love you"

_**Meomchwobeorin geotman gatasseo sesangi da  
Haengbokhaetdeon sigandeulman seuchyeoga  
Naegen eobseul geotman gatatdeon kkeute seoseo  
Geureoke nan gidoman haesseo**_

I thought the entire world stopped  
Only the happy times pass me by  
I stood at the end I thought I wouldn't have  
I just prayed like that

_**Jinachyeo watdeon sarangdeureul neukkil su itge**_

So I can feel the love, That I've passed by

_**Dasi ireona nal gidaryeojun geudael bogo sipeo  
Dasi doraga hago sipeun mal saranghamnida**_

Get up again, I want to see you who has waited for me  
Go back again, I want to say "I love you"

_**Moreun chae sarawasseo eolmana sojunghaesseonneunji**_

I've lived without knowing, How precious you are

_**Dasi ireona nal gidaryeojun geudael bogo sipeo  
Dasi doraga hago sipeun mal saranghamnida**_

Get up again, I want to see you who has waited for me  
Go back again, I want to say "I love you"

.

Kyuhyun berhasil menyanyikan lagunya dengan sangat baik. Semua orang bertepuk tangan untuknya dan berteriak menyebut namanya. Pria itu melirik ke arah Sungmin dan kembali tersenyum pada gadis itu sebelum dirinya melangkah menuju belakang stage.

.

.

Setelah penampilannya, Kyuhyun beristirahat di ruang ganti. Terdengar suara beberapa orang di dekat ruangannya. Kyuhyun berencana melihat keadaan diluar sebelum sang manajer menghentikannya.

"Jangan keluar! Pasti itu para fansmu. Biar staff yang mengurusnya" Ucap Jungsoo. Kyuhyun pun menurut dan kembali duduk.

"YA! LEPASKAN KAMI! SUDAH AKU BILANG GADIS INI ADALAH TEMAN KYUHYUN. SETIDAKNYA IJINKAN DIA MASUK!"

Sebuah teriakan dari luar membuat Kyuhyun menajamkan pendengarannya.

"CHO KYUHYUN! KAU DENGAR AKU? DISINI ADA LEE SUNGMIN DAN DIA INGIN BERTEMU DENGANMU. YAAA! AISH! AKU BILANG LEPASKAN TANGANMU"

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan menuju pintu dan Jungsoo langsung memelototinya dengan matanya yang sipit.

"Hyung, aku rasa ada temanku diluar. Ijinkan aku menemuinya sebentar saja" Pinta Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa, Kyu. Kalau sampai semua fans yang lain tahu kau menemui seseorang pasti akan menjadi kacau. Mereka juga pasti akan berebut ingin bertemu denganmu dan akan menyusahkan para staff"

"Tapi—"

"Kau bisa menemuinya nanti. Tapi tidak ditempat seperti ini" Dan Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa menurut untuk kesekian kalinya.

'Maafkan aku Sungmin. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin menemuimu' Batinnya.

.

.

Hyukjae semakin meronta dalam hadangan para staff tv dan sebelah tangannya masih setia menggandeng tangan Sungmin yang mulai terasa dingin.

"CHO KYUHYUN! KAU DENGAR AKU? DISINI ADA LEE SUNGMIN DAN DIA INGIN BERTEMU DENGANMU. YAAA! AISH! AKU BILANG LEPASKAN TANGANMU" Teriak gadis itu sekali lagi. setidaknya dia berharap Kyuhyun mendengarnya dan mau menemui sepupunya ini.

"Sudah, Hyuk. Sepertinya memang tidak bisa" Desah Sungmin pada akhirnya. Kedua gadis itu beserta penggemarnya yang lain digiring untuk keluar.

"Nona, jika kalian ingin menemui Kyuhyun setidaknya jangan disini karena akan menjadi kekacauan kalau kami memasukkan kalian ke ruang ganti. Kalian mengerti kan? Kami hanya bekerja sesuai prosedur" Ucap salah satu staff.

"Kami permisi. Terima kasih" Ucap Sungmin sambil membungkukan kepalanya. Akhirnya mereka pun pulang.

.

.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk mampir ke Mobit kafe. Sudah lama sekali rasanya dia tidak datang kesana. Setelah Kyuhyun secara sah berhenti, dia pun sudah tidak pernah datang lagi.

Sungmin membuka pintu kafe dan langsung disambut si pelayan tampan, Donghae. Pria itu tersenyum lebar saat tahu siapa tamunya.

"Hai Sungmin! Sudah lama sekali kau tidak kesini. Sudah berapa lama? Setahun? Atau bahkan seabad?" Sindir Donghae yang membuat Sungmin malah tertawa.

"Aku benar-benar sibuk. Jadi aku tidak bisa kesini"

"Oh hai Sungmin" Sebuah suara dari belakang menyapa Sungmin. Kim Jongwoon si pemilik kafe baru saja masuk.

"Hai oppa. Oppa dari mana?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengan temanku. Dan oh iya kau sudah lama tidak datang kesini, kemana saja kau?"

"Aku ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan"

"Oh begitu. Lalu ada angin apa tiba-tiba kau datang hari ini?"

"Aku hanya mampir. Aku baru saja pulang dari stasiun tv untuk melihat Kyuhyun"

Jongwoon pun mempersilahkan kedua gadis itu duduk dan ikut duduk di meja yang sama.

"Lalu kau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Jongwoon.

"Kami tidak bisa bertemu" Lirih Sungmin.

"Para staff menghadang kami seperti bodyguard. Mereka benar-benar tidak mengijinkan kami masuk karena takut akan terjadi kekacauan" Sambung Hyukjae dengan intonasi berapi-api.

"Itu hal yang wajar" Ucap Jongwoon. "Min, apa kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat pucat?" Tanya Jongwoon tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya Jongwoon sudah merasa dari awal jika wajah Sungmin pucat tidak seperti biasanya. Dan lebih jelas terlihat saat dia berada dekat dengan gadis itu.

Sungmin terkesiap. "Ne? Aku merasa baik-baik saja. Mungkin karena kelelahan. Kalau begitu aku pulang saja. Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat"

Jongwoon pun mengangguk. "Iya aku rasa kau butuh istirahat"

Sungmin pun mulai melangkah keluar sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap dan gadis itu pun terjatuh.

Jongwoon dan Hyukjae segera mendekat dan membantu Sungmin yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Sungmin" Panggil Hyuk sambil menepuk palan pipi Sungmin. "Lebih baik aku membawanya pulang. Akhir-akhir ini ketehanan tubuhnya memang melemah jadi dia sering pingsan"

"Donghae ah~" Panggil Jongwoon. Donghae pun keluar dari dalam dan terkejut melihat Sungmin sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Donghae.

"Bawa mobilku dan antarkan Sungmin pulang kerumahnya. Cepat!" Donghae pun berlari menuju mobil setelah Jongwoon memberikan kunci mobil padanya.

Jongwoon mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan memasukannya ke dalam mobil dengan hati hati. Hyuk duduk tepat disebelah Sungmin sambil berusaha menyadarkan Sungmin.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**A/N:**

**Long time no see**

**Long time no see**

**ini cuma sekedar mengisi waktu luang, makasih yah yang udah mau visit, baca, apalagi sama review**

**tambahan nih ya, kalo mau liat visualisasinya bisa buka blog aku di kyuminisours . wordpress . com**


	2. Chapter 2

**UNFORGETTABLE**

.

Pairing : KYUMIN

.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**~Happy Reading~**

.

.

Karir Kyuhyun meroket begitu cepat. Belum genap satu tahun pria itu terjun pada dunia hiburan namanya sudah dielu-elukan banyak orang. Penyanyi yang masih terbilang baru itu pun tak tanggung-tanggung, kini kegiatannya tak hanya seputar dunia tarik suara tapi mulai merambah ke dunia presenter. Ya dirinya di daulat untuk menjadi co-host di salah satu acara variety.

Albumnya pun terbilang menuai sukses karena secara fisik dan digital sudah terjual beribu-ribu copy. Hal yang membanggakan bagi penyanyi baru seperti dirinya. Dan itu semua tidak lepas dari usaha kerja kerasnya dan karunia Tuhan.

Seperti hari ini, pria itu duduk berderetan dengan artis-artis lainnya dalam acara penghargaan musik. Penghargaan yang sangat penting bagi kalangan musisi. Kyuhyun patut bangga karena namanya masuk dalam nominasi penyanyi pendatang baru. Setidaknya ini adalah pencapaian yang bagus.

Kyuhyun terus berdoa dalam hati saat si pembawa penghargaan mulai membuka amplop coklat yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Dan untuk pendatang baru terbaik adalah—" Suara wanita itu kini terdengar seperti bisikan ditelinga Kyuhyun karena dia tekun berdoa dalam hati.

"CHO KYUHYUN" Ucap dua orang si pembawa penghargaan itu bersamaan.

Kyuhyun terkejut luar biasa. Dia terdiam hingga orang yang duduk disebelahnya memeluknya dan mengucapkan selamat. Air matanya hampir menetes karena bahagia. Dengan gemetar, Kyuhyun pun melangkah naik ke atas stage dan meraih penghargaan yang diberikan padanya.

Pria itu tampak menghela nafasnya.

"Saya tidak menyangka akan berdiri disini dengan sebuah penghargaan di tangan. Saya benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tuhan, untuk siapapun yang mendukung saya, SM, Manajer hyung, para staff juga para fans setia. Dan penghargaan ini saya tujukan bagi seseorang yang dari awal selalu mendukung saya, penggemar pertama saya. Terima kasih"

Tepuk tangan pun kembali terdengar saat Kyuhyun mengakhiri pidatonya.

.

ooOoo

.

Bulan demi bulan, hari demi hari, detik demi detik, semuanya berlalu begitu cepat. Terasa begitu singkat seperti mengedipkan kelopak mata. Setahun sudah Cho Kyuhyun bergulat pada dunia hiburan dan itu membuatnya lebih semangat dalam menjalani hari ke harinya. semua impiannya kini menjadi nyata. Dia tahu keajaiban itu ada dan dia percaya.

Kini tinggal satu tujuan lagi, mewujudkan impian Sungmin. Dengan kerja keras, akhirnya Kyuhyun mendapat kesempatan untuk mengadakan konser tunggal pertamanya. Hatinya begitu bahagia saat rencana konser itu hinggap padanya. Kebahagiaan itu menjadi lebih berarti karena alasan kenapa dia harus mencapai tujuan itu. Semua karena Sungmin, Lee Sungmin.

"Wah kau benar-benar kerja keras untuk konser pertamamu ya?" Seorang senior dari manajemennya tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruang latihannya.

"Ah seonbae, Annyeonghaseyo!" Sang senior hanya membalas dengan anggukan "Ini adalah konser pertamaku, tentu aku harus bekerja keras" Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Kau memang pekerja keras, wajar saja karirmu melejit begitu cepat. Kalau begitu teruskanlah latihanmu" Senior itu pun keluar dari ruangan.

Tidak berapa lama, pintu kembali terbuka dan masuklah sang manajer. Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dan duduk di sebelah sang manajer.

"Hyung, sebelum konser aku ingin meminta waktu luang. Aku ingin menemui beberapa temanku dan memberikan mereka tiket. Apa boleh?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja asal kau tidak lupa dengan latihanmu"

"Tenang saja, hyung"

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu"

.

ooOOO

.

Satu minggu sebelum konser diadakan, Kyuhyun pun mendapat waktu luangnya seperti yang dijanjikan sang manajer. Dengan mengendarai mobilnya sendiri, Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya menuju Mobit kafe. Kafe yang telah membantunya menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Dengan beberapa buah tiket ditangan, Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya. Dia sengaja memilih waktu saat kafe itu belum buka, tapi dia tahu semua karyawan sudah datang untuk merapikan kafe itu. Bagaimana pun dia pernah menjadi bagian dari kafe.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kafe, semua orang yang berada di dalam langsung mengarah padanya dan wajah mereka begitu lucu antara kaget dan— senang?

"Hai, aku datang! Kalian tidak menyambutku?" Canda Kyuhyun. Semua orang masih terdiam di tempatnya termasuk si pemilik kafe.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau kah itu?" Pertanyaan bodoh dari Donghae sukses membuatnta tertawa.

"Tentu ini aku, Donghae hyung"

"Kyuhyun ah~" Donghae pun berlari dan memeluk Kyuhyun. donghae memang termasuk orang yang paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun di kafe ini.

"Apa artis kita ini sedang tidak ada jadwal?" Suara Jongwoon mulai terdengar dan kini lelaki itu mulai mendekat ke arah sang artis dan memeluknya.

"Apa kabarmu?" Tanya Jongwoon.

"Seperti kelihatannya, aku baik"

"Duduklah" Jongwoon mengajak Kyuhyun untuk duduk di salah satu kursi sedangkan karyawan yang lain kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

"Kau benar-benar hebat Kyuhyun ah~, aku bangga padamu"

"Terima kasih, hyung. Bagaimana pun ini semua juga karenamu. Kalau saja kau tidak menawarkan pekerjaan itu padaku, aku tidak akan seperti ini"

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang seputar kehidupan mereka. Ya setahun lebih tidak berjumpa membuat semuanya berubah banyak, contohnya kafe Jongwoon yang kini mulai ramai dan semakin maju. Jongwoon memang sangat cocok berada di bisnis seperti ini.

"Apa itu Cho's corner?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melirik ke arah sudut kafe.

"Oh itu— itu adalah foto-fotomu saat bernyanyi disini. Setidaknya itu bisa menarik pelanggan untuk kafeku"

"Kau memang cerdik, hyung" Cengir Kyuhyun. "Dan oh iya— aku sebenarnya kesini untuk memberikan tiket konserku untukmu dan Donghae. Aku harap kau bisa hadir" Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Jongwoon pun mengambil dua buah tiket itu dari tangan Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja. Kami pasti datang"

"Hyung, apa Sungmin pernah kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Selain untuk memberikan tiket, tujuan Kyuhyun kesini memang untuk menanyakan soal Sungmin. Pria itu tidak pernah lagi melihat Sungmin setelah penampilannya di acara musik setahun lalu.

"Sungmin sudah tidak pernah kesini lagi, terakhir kali saat dia kembali dari melihatmu di acara musik itu" Jawab Jongwoon. Raut kecewa mulai muncul diwajah Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau punya nomer ponselnya?"

"Ada. Sebentar" Jongwoon pun meraih ponselnya dari dalam saku dan melihat kontaknya. "Ini nomernya" Lanjut Jongwoon.

Kyuhyun pun segera mengetikan nomer itu pada layar ponselnya kemudian menekan icon memanggil. Tapi lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus kecewa saat operator lah yang menjawab panggilannya.

"Nomernya tidak aktif" Desahnya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana rumahnya. Kenapa dulu dia selalu memintaku untuk mengantarnya hanya sampai ujung jalan saja?" Sesalnya.

"Rumahnya ya? Sepertinya Donghae tahu dimana rumah Sungmin"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, waktu terakhir kali Sungmin kesini dia tiba-tiba saja pingsan dan aku menyuruh Donghae untuk mengantarnya pulang"

"Pingsan?" Gumam Kyuhyun

"Donghae!" Teriak Jongwoon. Donghae pun keuar dengan setengah berlari.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kau tahu rumah Sungmin kan?" Tanya Jongwoon dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari Donghae.

"Antarkan Kyuhyun ke rumah Sungmin" Lanjut sang bos.

"Okay"

.

.

Kyuhyun terus melajukan mobilnya sesuai instruksi dari Donghae. Entah apa yang dirasakan kyuhyun saat ini, gugup, senang dan rindu?

Sejujurnya pria itu sangat merindukan Sungmin. Sangat. Sangat. Sangat. Dan senyuman Sungmin yang masih utuh dalam ingatannya selalu membuatnya kuat dan bertahan.

"Apa masih jauh?"

"Tidak. sebentar lagi"

"Aku bingung kenapa Sungmin selalu menyuruhku mengantarnya sampai ujung jalan tadi padahal ini masih lumayan jauh"

"Yang itu. Berhenti di depan rumah berpagar hitam itu" Ucapan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun semakin gugup. Kenapa ingin bertemu Sungmin saja rasanya bisa segugup ini?

Mereka pun keluar dan langsung melangkah menuju gerbang besar. Kyuhyun memandangi rumah mewah itu.

'Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sekaya ini, Sungmin. Kau benar-benar gadis baik hati bahkan kau mau berteman dengan orang seperti aku' Batinnya.

Donghae menekan bel dan menjawab suara dari interkom.

"Apa Lee Sungmin ada? Kami temannya, kami ingin bertemu dengannya, bisakah?" Tanya Donghae.

'Temannya?'

"Iya, aku Lee Donghae dan temanku Cho Kyuhyun ingin bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin" Ulang Donghae.

Terdapat jeda sebentar sebelum gerbang besar itu tiba-tiba terbuka.

'Masuklah, Tuan' Suara dari interkom itu menyuruh mereka untuk masuk.

Keduanya melangkah menuju pintu depan dan langsung disambut oleh seorang ajuma. Ajuma itu membungkuk hormat.

"Annyeonghaseyo, apa kami bisa bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Donghae.

"Sebenarnya nona Sungmin sedang tidak ada dirumah"

"Kalau boleh tahu, dimana Sungmin sekarang?" Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

.

.

Seorang wanita paruh baya menangis begitu keras dalam pelukan sang suami. Wajahnya sudah begitu basah oleh air mata namun wanita itu tidak mau peduli. Sang suami hanya mampu memeluk istrinya erat, sesungguhnya dirinya juga ingin menangis tapi lagi-lagi dia harus kuat. Dia harus kuat untuk istri dan anaknya.

Seorang gadis muda yang sedari tadi juga terisak kini ikut memeluk tubuh wanita itu. Air matanya juga sama banyak dengan si wanita paruh baya namun dia masih bisa menahan suara tangisannya.

"Hyuk, apa Sungmin akan baik-baik saja? Dia akan baik-baik saja kan, Hyuk?" Gadis muda itu pun hanya mengangguk. Dia sudah tidak sanggup bicara, jika dia mengeluarkan satu kata pun tangisannya pasti akan keluar. Dia harus kuat untuk Sungmin dan ibunya.

"Hyukjae ssi~" Hyuk mendongak ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Donghae ssi~? Cho— Cho Kyuhyun ssi~?" Hyuk begitu terkejut melihat kedatangan dua pria didepannya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Nada suaranya sarat akan kekhawatiran. Bagaimana tidak? Saat dia bertanya dimana Sungmin berada, Ajuma itu malah memberikan sebuah nama rumah sakit dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tidak fokus selama perjalanannya ke tempat ini.

Hyuk tampak menghela nafasnya.

.

.

Mereka bertiga memilih untuk duduk sedikit menjauh dari tempat duduk orangtua Sungmin. Hyuk hanya tidak mau mengganggu Ibu Sungmin yang mulai terdiam dalam dekapan suaminya.

"Ada apa dengan Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Lee Sungmin terkena kanker darah dan dia saat ini dalam perawatan dokter. Tiba-tiba saja tadi dia mengeluh sakit sehingga dokter harus membawanya ke ruang instalasi"

Kanker? Sungmin terkena kanker? Kyuhyun tidak mau percaya sebenarnya. Tapi untuk apa mereka berbohong, memangnya mereka gila? Tapi kenapa harus Sungmin? Kenapa harus Sungmin yang terkena penyakit serius seperti itu? Sungmin gadis baik, kenapa harus dia?

"Sejak kapan?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun terdengar begitu lirih namun Hyuk masih bisa menangkap pertanyaan itu.

"Sungmin merasa aneh dengan dirinya sekitar 3 tahun lalu. Dia sering mengeluh pusing, tapi dia tidak pernah mau memeriksanya. Hingga suatu hari hidungnya berdarah dan orangtuanya membawanya ke rumah sakit dan sejak saat itu dia tahu penyakitnya" Hyuk tampak memberi jeda. Menceritakan hal itu kembali memang tidak mudah.

"Saat tau penyakitnya, Sungmin begitu pendiam dan meminta untuk kembali ke Korea" Lanjut Hyuk. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, dia ingat dulu Sungmin pernah mengatakan bahwa dia pindah dari jepang tapi Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau saat itu Sungmin sedang sakit. Kalau saja dia tahu—

"Dia begitu pendiam. Aku selalu menemaninya kemanapun tapi dia tidak pernah mau bicara padaku. Hingga suatu hari, dia pulang ke rumah dengan gembira dan menceritakan pertemuannya dengan seorang pria yang sangat pandai bermain gitar. Itu pertama kalinya dia mulai bicara lagi padaku. matanya selalu berbinar saat membicarakan pemuda itu. Dan kini aku tahu pemuda itu adalah kau, Kyuhyun ssi~"

Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini menetes tanpa malu. Semakin Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya maka cairan bening itu akan terus turun. Dadanya terasa sesak. Sungminnya sedang sakit saat itu, kalau saja dia tahu dia tidak akan membuat Sungmin kelelahan.

Donghae yang duduk disamping kiri Kyuhyun pun hanya mampu mengelus pundak Kyuhyun. Dirinya juga begitu terkejut. Sungmin selalu tampak ceria dengan senyuman khasnya. Sama sekali tidak terlihat sedang sakit.

Pintu ruang instalasi terbuka, orangtua Sungmin terlihat mendekati sang dokter begitu juga dengan Hyuk, Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Kondisinya terus menurun. Kalau kondisi Lee Sungmin terus seperti ini, maka kita tidak bisa melakukan operasi pencangkokan" Jelas Dokter.

"Tidak adakah cara lain untuk menyelematkan Sungmin? Dokter, hanya kau yang bisa kami andalkan" Nyonya Lee tampak frustasi. Tengisannya kembali pecah saat mendengar penjelasan dokter itu. Tidak hanya Ny. Lee, semua orang yang beridiri disana juga merasa sedih termasuk Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terus menggigit bibirnya.

"Hanya karunia Tuhan yang bisa menolongnya. Kalian sudah bisa melihat Sungmin tapi tidak bisa sekaligus. Maaf, saya permisi dulu" Dokter pun mulai melangkah meninggalkan orang-orang yang kini tampak menangis di depan pintu ruang instalasi.

"Kyuhyun ssi~, aku yakin Sungmin ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau masuklah dan bangunkan dia" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah mengenakan pakaian steril lengkap. Perlahan, dia melangkah menuju tempat tidur Sungmin dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi di samping ranjang.

Suara alat-alat khas rumah sakit mendominasi ruangan itu. kyuhyun memandangi sosok wanita yang terlelap di atas ranjang. Dengan lembut, Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya, membawanya mendekat ke bibirnya dan menciumnya. Air matanya kembali menetes.

"Sungmin, apa kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu, aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk yang waktu itu. Aku tidak bisa menemuimu setelah acara musik selesai. Aku minta maaf, Sungmin"

Kyuhyun menahan isakannya yang mulai keluar.

"Aku kesini untuk memberikanmu tiket. Tiket konser pertamaku. Kau mau datang kan? Kau masih menjadi penggemarku kan? Iya kan— Sungmin?" Suara Kyuhyun mulai terputus-putus karena menangis.

"Tinggal satu langkah lagi maka impianmu akan terwujud. Kau mau bertahan kan? Tidak, kau memang harus bertahan dan akan bertahan. Sungmin adalah gadis yang kuat. Aku benar kan?" Lagi dan lagi ucapannya harus terputus.

"Kau begitu cantik dan akan lebih cantik lagi kalau kau bangun dan tersenyum padaku. Aku merindukanmu, apa kau juga merindukanku?"

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin dan air matanya meluncur saat melihat kepala gadis itu yang tak berambut.

"Kau tetap cantik" lirihnya.

"Aku tahu ini memang sedikit terlambat, aku mencintaimu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau membalas pernyataanku. Aku akan selalu menunggunya. Kau harus bertahan untukku. Kau mau kan? Kau harus mau" Kyuhyun terus berbicara pada Sungmin yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri, dia sangat yakin Sungmin pasti mendengarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu" Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum mencium kening gadis itu. kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin sebelum dia memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan. Keluarga Sungmin pasti ingin melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak boleh egois. Dia percaya masih banyak waktu untuk melihat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun keluar ruangan dengan air mata yang masih menetes. Donghae menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat.

"Dia begitu cantik, Donghae ah~. Sungminku begitu cantik" Isaknya sambil tersenyum miris. Donghae hanya bisa mengelus punggung Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kini giliran kedua orangtua Sungmin yang melihat keadaan putri semata wayang mereka. Nyonya Lee tampak tidak bisa menahan isakannya. Tanpa berucap dia terus mengelus tangan Sungmin, sedangakan Tuan Lee memilih untuk menatap wajah Sungmin dengan sayang. Mereka berdua tampak diam membisu.

Nyonya Lee tersentak saat merasakan tangan Sungmin bergerak dalam genggamannya. "Sungmin?" Panggilnya.

"Jemari Sungmin bergerak. Aku merasakannya" Ucap Nyonya Lee pada Suaminya.

Perlahan, sangat perlahan kelopak mata Sungmin terbuka. Nyonya dan Tuan Lee begitu terkejut dan semakin mendekat ke arah Sungmin.

"Om—ma, Ap—pa" Suara Sungmin terdengar begitu lirih.

"Kau sadar sayang? Apa kau ingin Omma memanggil dokter?" Sungmin menggeleng lemah.

"Min, Cho Kyuhyun baru saja melihatmu. Dia datang untuk melihatmu. Kyuhyun yang selalu kau ceritakan itu"

"Ak—ku ta—hu"

"Kau merindukannya?" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Omma— Appa— aku— mencintai kalian. Ma—af" Suara Sungmin terdengar semakin lirih dan mata indah itu pun kembali tertutup. Nyonya Lee berusaha membangunkan Sungmin lagi namun tidak bisa.

Entah ada alarm dari mana tapi dokter dan perawat berbondong-bondong datang ke ruangan Sungmin. Hal itu membuat ketiga orang yang berada di luar ruangan terkejut. Mereka tahu bahwa ada hal yang terjadi pada Sungmin di dalam.

Tuan dan Nyonya Lee keluar sambil menangis bahkan Nyonya Lee tampak lemas dalam rengkuhan suaminya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Bibi?" Tanya Hyuk.

"Hyuk ah~, tadi Sungmin bangun. Dia bilang dia mencintai kami, dia juga bilang bahwa dia tahu Kyuhyun datang dan merindukannya tapi tiba-tiba saja matanya tertutup"

Dada Kyuhyun seperti tertindih benda berat. Begitu sesak dan sakit. sungmin tahu jika dia datang dan itu adalah hal yang bagus tapi kenapa? kenapa rasa takut itu belum hilang juga. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa takut. Takut jika dia tidak bisa melihat Sungmin lagi.

Dokter dan para perawat pun akhirnya keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?" Tanya Tuan Lee.

"Maaf Tuan, Nyonya"

Mereka semua melemas. Apa maksud kata maaf yang dilontarkan sang dokter? Apa makudnya? Hati mereka menjerit tidak mau percaya. Tapi wajah dokter itu penuh dengann penyesalan. Apa itu artinya?

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Sungmin bahkan tadi sadar dokter. Tidak mungkin dia—" Nyonya Lee tiba-tiba saja terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Dengan cepat Tuan Lee mengangkatnya dan membawanya ke salah satu ruangan.

Hyuk menangis sambil membekap mulutnya dan Donghae memeluknya walaupun sebenarnya lelaki itu juga menangis. Sedangkan Kyuhyun—

Pria itu tampak yang paling frustasi. Dia mengacak rambutnya dan menangis tanpa suara. Air matanya seakan terus turun tanpa perintah.

Bagiamana bisa Sungminnya pergi secepat itu? Bagaimana bisa?

Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Sangat sesak. Bahkan dia kesulitan untuk bernafas. Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

.

ooOoo

.

keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun ditemani oleh sang manajer pergi ke rumah duka. Sesampainya disana dia melihat orangtua Sungmin yang masih menangis sambil menyambut tamu yang datang berduka. Dan disudut ruangan sudah ada Hyuk yang duduk ditemani Donghae dan Jongwoon.

Air mata Kyuhyun kembali menetes saat melihat foto Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum terpajang di depan lilin dan makanan persembahan. Kyuhyun semakin mendekat ke arah orangtua Sungmin dan memberikan salam. Setelah itu dia menuju dimana foto Sungmin terpajang dan memberikan penghormatan. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir setiap kali dia memandang foto Sungmin.

'Sungmin ah~, berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu hadir di mimpiku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan senyum cantikmu. Berjanjilah padaku, Sungmin. Aku mohon'

.

ooOoo

.

Tinggal beberapa jam lagi maka konser pertamanya akan dimulai. Setelah selesai latihan, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk beristirahat di ruang ganti.

Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan Kyuhyun segera menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Jungsoo melambai padanya dan langsung mendekat kearahnya.

"Aku menerima surat ini tadi dikantor. Ini ditujukan untukmu. Setelah melihat pengirimnya, aku membawanya kesini. Aku yakin kau pasti ingin tahu isinya" Jungsoo memberikan sebuah amplop coklat padanya.

"Baiklah. Masih banyak waktu kalau kau ingin membacanya sekarang. Aku pergi dulu" Kyuhyun pun mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, hyung"

Kyuhyun membalikan amplop itu untuk melihat si pengirim. Matanya membulat saat serangkaian kata bertuliskan 'Lee Sungmin' tertera pada sudut amplop coklat itu. Dengan sedikit gemetar, Kyuhyun membukanya.

Dia meraih selembar kertas dari dalam amplop dan membuka lipatannya.

.

**Hallo Kyuhyun ah~,**

**Apa kabarmu? Aku dengar kau akan mengadakan konser. Aku tidak tahu suratku ini akan datang sebelum atau sesudah konsermu, tapi aku ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu. Kyuhyun ah~ selamat karena kau telah berhasil meraih impianmu dan terima kasih karena kau telah berusaha keras untuk mewujudkan impianku. Aku bangga sekali padamu.**

**Kyu, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu karena telah menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu. Aku sakit, Kyu. Aku punya alasan sendiri kenapa aku menyembunyikannya, itu karena aku ingin memiliki sedikit saja waktu untuk melupakan penyakitku dan itu aku dapat saat bersamamu. Aku merasakan bahagia selayaknya orang yang bahagia, aku benar-benar lupa akan penyakitku saat bersamamu. Aku hanya ingin ada orang yang mengaggapku sebagai aku yang sehat bukan aku yang penyakitan. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu untuk itu. **

**Kau tahu apa yang terburuk dari penyakit yang aku derita? Aku harus menjalani kemoterapi untuk menahan rasa sakitku. Dan kemo membuat rambutku rontok, aku menangis setap kali melihat rambutku mulai terlepas satu persatu dari kepalaku. Aku takut kau akan mengatakan aku jelek saat melihatku botak. Kau bilang aku cantik karena rambutku berarti kini aku tidak cantik lagi karena sekarang aku botak.**

"Tidak, Min. Aku sudah melihatmu tanpa rambut. Dan kau tetap cantik. Aku berbohong saat itu. Kau akan selalu terlihat cantik" Lirihnya.

**Kyu, aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Rasanya aku ingin berlari memelukmu. Mendengar permainan gitarmu dan suaramu. Aku ingin kembali pada masa-masa itu. Mendengar permainan gitarmu di taman kecil kita adalah yang terbaik. Aku begitu menyukainya.**

"Aku juga sangat merindakanmu, Min. Maaf karena aku terlalu sibuk dan tidak menemuimu"

**Kyu, bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu. **

**Aku mencintaimu.**

"Kau menjawabnya? Kau menjawab pernyataanku saat di rumah sakit waktu itu?" Kyuhyun menangis. Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dia akan menunggu Sungmin untuk menjawabnya dan sekarang gadis itu benar-benar menjawabnya.

**Maaf karena hanya ini yang bisa aku tulis. Kepalaku mulai terasa pusing dan aku harus beristirahat. **

**Kyu, teruslah berusaha dan jangan pernah menyerah. Aku percaya padamu.**

**Lee Sungmin,**

**PS. Kyu, bisakah kau memberikanku bunga lily? Aku sangat menyukai bunga lily. Dan oh iya— ada beberapa lembar foto yang selalu aku simpan dan kini gilaranmu yang menyimpannya. Aku menyanyangimu, Cho Kyuhyun.**

Kyuhyun kembali menangis. Perlahan tangannya meraih foto yang masih ada di dalam amplop. Ada tujuh lembar foto didalamnya.

Foto pertama adalah foto Kyuhyun saat pertama kali tampil di Mobit kafe. Dibawah foto tertulis **'Penampilan pertama yang sangat mengagumkan. I Temporarily Lived By Yourside –Cho Kyuhyun'**

Foto kedua adalah saat dirinya menyanyikan lagu permintaan Sungmin. Dibawahnya tertulis **'-How Am I Supposed To Live Without You-, Terima kasih kau menyanyikannya untukku'**

Foto ketiga adalah saat Kyuhyun pertama kali tampil di acara musik, dibawahnya tertulis '**Kau berhasil, Kyu. Love Again- Cho Kyuhyun'**

Foto keempat adalah foto Sungmin dari belakang. Hanya rambut dan pita mereahnya saja yang terpotret. Kyuhyun ingat saat dia mengambil foto itu tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin dan ternyata Sungmin tidak menghapusnya. Dibawah foto itu tertulis **'Kau begitu menyukai rambutku ya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan kau memfotonya'**

Foto kelima membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Itu adalah fotonya bersama Sungmin setelah dirinya menampilkan lagi isn't she lovely. Disana Sungmin sangat cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang dibiarkan terurai.

Foto keenam juga fotonya berdua dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun ingat foto diambil setelah mereka mengelilingi toko musik untuk membeli gitar baru untuknya. Sungmin sangat cantik dengan topi rajutan kuningnya. Senyumnya begitu cantik. Dan Kyuhyun akan terus mengingat senyum favoritnya itu. Janjinya dalam hati.

Foto ketujuh membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Dalam foto itu Sungmin berdandan lengkap dengan soft lens dimatanya. Sungmin terlihat menggunakan wig karena Kyuhyun tahu betul bagaimana rambut asli Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun menyimpulkan jika foto ini diambil saat Sungmin sudah kehilangan rambutnya. Dibawah foto itu tertulis **'fighting'**. Dibalik foto itu ternyata juga ada tulisan tangan Sungmin.

**kyu, aku masih ingat salah satu alasanmu menjadi terkenal adalah ingin bertemu dengan Hyuna. apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya? kalau belum, maka aku akan menjadi Hyuna untukmu.**

**Cho kyuhyun... Fighting!**

**Ps. kelak hanya ada kebahagiaan bukan kesedihan. kau mengerti maksudku kan?**

**Aku mencintaimu**

.

Kyuhyun kembali memandang tujuh lembar foto di tangannya. Surat dan foto ini akan menjadi benda berharganya dan dia berjanji akan menyimpannya dengan baik. Hanya ini dan kenangannya yang ditinggalkan Sungmin.

"Kyu?" Kyuhyun menyeka air matanya ketika telinganya mendengar namanya dipanggil. Pria itu menoleh dan mendapati sang manajer sedang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Hyung, bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu"

Sang manajer hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

.

.

Suara tepuk tangan serta sorak sorai penonton terus terdengar selama penampilan Kyuhyun berlangsung. Konser itu sudah berjalan hampir 90 menit dan Kyuhyun sukses menyanyikan sekitar 18 lagu. Pria itu pun kini berdiri di tengah stage setelah melakukan penampilan terakhir dalam konser.

Kyuhyun mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih untuk para crew yang sudah membantunya juga untuk para fans yang sudah senantiasa mendukungnya. Semuanya pun bersorak menyebut namanya. Teriakan nyaring itu membuatnya terharu. Berada ditengah panggung sebesar ini memang mimpinya dan kini semuanya menjadi nyata.

Tiba-tiba saja lampu stage kembali dimatikan, membuat para penonton kebingungan. Di rundown acara seharusnya konser ini memang sudah selesai tapi kenapa lampu malah dimatikan?

Semua orang tampak berbisik-bisik, mereka bertanya satu sama lain dan kemudian lampu sorot tiba-tiba menyala. Lampu itu berfokus pada Kyuhyun yang kini duduk disebuah kursi sambil memangku sebuah gitar. Sebuah gitar tua. Gitar pertamanya.

'_Tapi entah kenapa aku lebih suka suara gitar tuamu itu'_

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat teringat kata-kata Sungmin. Gadis itu memang sangat menyukai suara gitar tuanya karena hal itu dia memilih untuk memakai gitar lamanya.

Kyuhyun meraih mic-nya.

"Sebelum aku mengakhiri konserku, aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Seseorang pernah memintaku untuk menyanyikan lagu ini, dan hari ini aku akan menyanyikannya lagi. Untuknya"

Kyuhyun mulai memetik gitarnya. Semua orang tampak diam, mereka seakan terhanyut dalam melodi gitar yang dimainkan Kyuhyun. Begitu banyak kesedihan dalam setiap petikan senarnya dan itu dapat dirasakan oleh semua penonton yang hadir.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah penonton. Ke arah satu kursi yang tampak kosong. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya kembali sambil terus memetik gitarnya. Tepat pada saat membuka mata, dia melihat Sungmin sedang tersenyum padanya, dengan rambut panjangnya yang indah. Sungmin terlihat begitu cantik dan itu mampu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

.

_**I could hardly believe it  
When I heard the news today  
I had to come and get it straight from you  
They said you were leavin'  
Someone's swept your heart away  
From the look upon your face, I see it's true  
So tell me all about it, tell me 'bout the plans you're makin'  
Then tell me one thing more before I go**_

_**Tell me how am I supposed to live without you  
Now that I've been lovin' you so long  
How am I supposed to live without you  
How am I supposed to carry on  
When all that I've been livin' for is gone**_

Sepanjang menyanyikan bagian chorus, Kyuhyun menatap ke arah Sungmin yang masih tersenyum padanya._**  
**_

_**I didn't come here for cryin'  
Didn't come here to break down  
It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end  
And how can I blame you  
When I build my world around  
The hope that one day we'd be so much more than friends  
And I don't wanna know the price I'm gonna pay for dreaming  
When even now it's more than I can take**_

_**Tell me how am I supposed to live without you  
Now that I've been lovin' you so long  
How am I supposed to live without you  
How am I supposed to carry on  
When all that I've been livin' for—**_

Air mata Kyuhyun mulai keluar saat dia tidak menemukan sosok Sungmin di kursinya. Pria itu terisak pelan bahkan suaranya tidak bisa keluar untuk menyelesaikan kata terakhir di lagu itu.

_**is gone...**_

Walaupun dengan suara yang begitu lirih, syair itu akhirnya dapat keluar dari bibirnya yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"Terima kasih" Ucapanya setengah terisak. Semuanya pun berdiri dan bertepuk tangan untuk sang idola. Mata mereka bahkan berkaca-kaca bahkan sudah ada yang sampai meneteskan air mata. Penampilan Kyuhyun barusan memang sangat menyentuh.

.

ooOoo

.

Hari ini Kyuhyun sengaja meminta sang manajer untuk mengantarnya ke suatu tempat. Selama perjalanan, pria itu terus menatap keluar jendela. Tidak berapa lama akhirnya mereka pun tiba. Kyuhyun dan Jungsu pun segera keluar dan mulai melangkah.

Dengan bunga lily putih ditangannya, Kyuhyun pun terus melangkah menuju tempat tujuannya.

Kyuhyun menaruh bunga lily itu di atas sebuah gundukan hijau berumput. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris sambil terus memandang tempat peristirahatan terakhir Sungmin.

"Sesuai permintaanmu, aku datang membawa bunga lily kesukaanmu. Kau pasti senang"

Kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mau menangis hari ini karena Sungmin tidak akan suka melihatnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit berdeham. "Hem... kemarin aku mengadakan konser pertamaku. Kau pasti mengetahuinya kan? Aku menyanyikan lagi lagu yang pernah kau minta dan aku membawakannya dengan gitar lamaku. Gitar yang kau suka. Aku ingin kau mendengarnya. Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan lagu itu dengan baik. Maafkan aku"

Kyuhyun memijit pangkal hidungnya dan menghela nafas. Dia benar-benar harus menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

"Aku tahu kau datang Sungmin. Kau tersenyum padaku, aku melihatnya. Kau memang benar-benar penggemarku" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih, kau sudah mendukungku dari awal hingga kini. Surat yang kau berikan benar-benar membantuku melawan rasa gugup seperti yang pernah kau lakukan dulu. Terima kasih banyak Sungmin—"

"Aku mencintaimu. Kelak aku akan selalu bahagia begitu juga denganmu" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap rerumputan di gundukan itu sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya berbalik dan mulai melangkah.

.

.

"Sungmin sangat berarti bagimu ya?" Tanya sang manajer saat mereka sudah berada di mobil.

"Sangat. Karena dia satu-satunya yang kumiliki" Jawabnya sambil memejamkan mata lelahnya.

.

'_Kyu, jika kau sudah terkenal nanti kau tidak akan melupakanku kan?'_

'_Tentu saja tidak'_

'_Ada atau tidak adanya aku?'_

'_Apa maksudmu?'_

'_Aku hanya berpikir rencana Tuhan tidak ada yang tahu'_

'_Kalau begitu aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, ada atau tidak adanya dirimu karena kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki'_

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

**A/N:**

**All questions were answered, I think. Sorry for the sad end kkkk.**

**Btw, aku udah buat visualiasisi buat 7 lembar foto itu. if you wanna see it, you can visit my blog www . kyuminisours . wordpress . com**

**Sampai disini dulu perjumpaan kita... dadah...**

.

.

**Thanks to:**

**o.O rambu no baka****, ****Maximumelf, MalaJaeWook****, ****Aey raa kms, sitara1083****, ****vitaminsparkyu1123****, chaerashin****, 143 is 137****, ****kyuwie, Heldamagnae****, ****hanna, okiyo yuuna, ****SEungyo****, ****Kyumin joyer, cloudswan****, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki****, ****PaboGirl, ****Adekyumin joyer, ****hyuna, ChristyTaniaElf.**

**Terima kasih banyak ya buat temen-temen semua yang sempetin review. Tiada kesan tanpa kehadiranmu. See you...**


End file.
